Problem: Kevin has 12 oranges for every 32 apples. Write the ratio of oranges to apples as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $12:32$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $12 \text{ to } 32$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{12}{32}=\dfrac{3}{8}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{8}$ is the ratio of oranges to apples written as a simplified fraction.